Witches Of Earth Episode 04
is the third episode of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky next generation season Beautiful Witches Of Earth. This episode focuses on Kamibuki Sayuri and her first transformation into Komajo Avril. Synopsis The young girls of the Nijiiro Private go on a tennis camping tour along with some students of the Shiro Private Middle School. Chiasa's class, along with Naomi's class were chosen to take part in the tennis camp with two a first and a second year class of the Shiro Private. On their first day, they meet their competitors and Chiasa meets a girl called Kimidori Sayuri, who seems to be very passionate about tennis and will not lose to Chiasa or any of her friends. Another girl, then apologized for her friend, assuring Chiasa, Kohaku and Naomi, that she'll be nicer when it's not about tennis. Pale, of course went along with the classes to take a look at the students. Of course he did intent to end this Little Witch 'curse' right now before it gets even worse. However, he was distracted by his teacher duties as Yoshida-sensei reminds him to not laze around. At the next day, they girls have tried out their first tennis match and it was no surprise that Sayuri was actually very good at tennis. Chiasa then decided to become as good as her one day and beat her in tennis. Amused, Sayuri said that she'll look forward to that day. Meanwhile, Yoshida-sensei was talking with a teacher of the Shiro Private, telling her that their school was attacked by monsters lately. Surprised, the other teacher wondered if someone was hurt. As Yoshida then told her that everything was saved, like years ago, she seemed like she understood it and stopped asking. Shirosora-sensei then told Pale to get the students as it is time to get something to eat. Pale saw this as a chance to take care for the Little Witches. While was looking for the girls, another Elemera came to the main spot, until being told by the teacher to look for the girls at the tennis place. To keep his fake identity true, he creatred a monster of spirits before he reached the girls, fusing it with an old tree of the forest. Just as the girls decided to go home, they were surprised by the monster and Chiasa, Kohaku and Naomi started running to find a save spot to transform secretly. While that, Anzu felt the power of the earth chimera coming closer. Jade meanwhile, was frozen as she was so scared by the sudden attack. Komajo Phoenix shouted, telling Sayuri to run away but as she didn't listen, she started protecting her. The others kept telling her to leave but Sayuri couldn't tell them that she feels bad for the tree being to be turned into an monster. So Sayuri decided to not run away, that she will protect the beauty of nature by all cost, referring to the fact that she lives at a flower shop. Her feelings were reached by the Elemera that was just talking to a teacher, and introducing himself as Lime, the Elemera of earth. Sayuri wondered if Lime could lend her the power to protect the beauty of nature. Lime was surprised but agreed to give her the power to transform into the Little Witch of Earth and Wind. Grabbing her Paintbrush, Sayrui was transformed into Komajo Avril, fighting alongside the other three girls and then using her "Mystic Reflector" to defeat the monster. Defeated, the tree returned to the place it belongs to. While the girls were relieved, Pale was in rage and waited for the girls to transform back until he 'finally' arrived at the tennis place, telling them that it is time for a snack. The girls agreed to come happily, looking forward to snacks and Sayuri is surprised that such childs were chosen as legendary warriors. Back with the others, the girls were asked where they have been so long and should not stay away like that without telling a teacher where they are. After they got their snacks, Cerise reminded that they still have to look for one member, the blue one. But what they didn't know that they were watched by a girl of the Shiro Private Middle School... Major Events *Kimidori Sayuri, Yukinobana Ciel and Shirosora Shinju were introduced for the first time. *Ozora Mizuki made a cameo appearance. *The staff of the Great Castle Memorial Academy was shown for the first time. *Shirosora-sensei made her debut. *Lime appeared for the first time. *Lime met Shirosora-sensei, Jade and the others for the first time. *Sayuri transformed into Komajo Avril for the first time. *Mystic Reflector was used for the first time. Appearing Characters Magical Girls *Tenaka Chiasa/Komajo Phoenix *Asahi Kohaku/Komajo Sunrise *Takagi Naomi/Komajo Vivid *Kamibuki Sayuri/Komajo Avril Mascots *Cerise *Anzu *Citrine *Lime Villains *Pale *Kurokiza Others *Yukinobana Ciel *Yoshida-sensei *Shirosora-sensei *Shirosora Shinju *Minamino Miho References Category:Next Gen Episodes